Plus que des frères
by harry-drago
Summary: R pour viol dans le premier et second chap!Suite a son viol par son oncle, Harry arrivera t-il a s'en remettre,il pourra compter sur c'est amis mais surtout sur charlie!SLASH HARRY-CHARLIE! et REMUS-SEVERUS!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: **Harrydrago (quoi? mon nom voup plai pas,lol,)**

Titre:**_Plus que des frères (vous aimer,)_**

Couple:nan vous le dirai pas niarniark

**__**

Chapitre 1:Colere et peur

****

Petit blabla a lire:Alors quoi dire bah c'est ma premiere fic et se sera un slash, pour ceux qui voudrai me dire un petit mot c'est en bas a gauche REVIEW OUAIIIIIII sinon ya mon email c'est **yann3544wanadoo.fr **nesiter pas a me laisser un petit mot ça me ferai plaisir -.

****

enorme dedicaces: je dedicaces cette fic a daddye91 qui ma ete dune grande aide (merci a toi je tadoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)-

Harry se reveilla de très bonne humeur,il était 8h30,il fesait beau et c'est aujourdhui qu'il allait aller chez les weasleys.Il alla prendre sa douche (on bave pas sur vos clavier,lol,) s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine ou était

l'oncle vernon qui lisait son journal, la tante petunia occupé à esponner les voisins et dudley-toujour aussi gros- qui se faufillait aussi vite que possible hors de la cuisine les bras remplit de sachet de bonbon et autre friandise (hum).

"Nouvelle voiture,dit petunia dans un murmure.Je vais me promener dit elle precipitament en sortant de la maison."

Harry savait que petunia allait aller questionner ou plutôt arceler les voisin sur cette "nouvelle voiture"

"Aporte moi mon cafe dit une voix froide derriere lui."

"Oui oncle vernon dit harry sachant qu'il ne fallait pas enerver son oncle vut quier il etait rentrer en hurlant de rage qu'il avait perdu un client..."

__

"Trop cher, trop cher il a ose dire que mes perceuse etait trop cher, quel culot... et sa avait durer toute la soirée jusqua se que harry en ait marre et quil est ete se coucher."

Il prépara le cafe,le disposa au milieu de petit gateaux sur un plateau et l'emana a l'oncle vernon mais il trébucha et renversa le plateaux plein de petit gateaux et de cafe sur la chemise et la pantalon de l'oncle vernon...

"Espece de petit morveux dit l'oncle en se levant et en envoyant son poing dans la figure d'harry qui le fit atterir dans le buffet.Sale petit con, regarde se que tu a fait a ma chemise et a mon pantalon dit il en atrapant harry a la gorge."

"Pitie dit harry en suffoquant sivouplait lacher moi...arrêtez...je...suis...desolé..."

"Desolé repeta l'oncle rouge de colere tandit que harry devenait bleu par le manque d'oxygene.Desolé , tu vas voir espece de petit con ce que je vais te faire, tu me pourrie la vie depuis seize ans dit l'oncle vernon dans un souffle.Il lacha harry et le traina par les cheveux dans le couloir."

"Lachez moi ,vous me faite mal cria harry les larmes qui començait a couler sur ses joue."

L'oncle vernon le traina dans les escaliers tandit que harry criait ; il le traina jusqua la chambre de harry et le projeta contre l'armoire et ala fermer la porte a clé.

"quesque vous aller me faire dit harry qui començais a avoir vraiment peur tandis que l'oncle avançais en regardant harry comme si c'était une proie"

Il s'approcha et reprit harry à la gorge tandit que harry se debattait.

"Continue de te debattre dit l'oncle vernon ça m'exite..."

__

Harry avait il bien entendu le mot exiter,non c'etait impossible, son oncle n'allait pas faire ce a quoi il pensait...

A suivre

Je sais,je sais je suis mechant de coupe la mais bon REVIEWWWWWWW et je promais de faire vite pour mettre la suite et n'oulier pas sinon ya mon adresse email yann3544wanadoo.fr

Et desole pour l'orthographe chu pas très bon (visage très genée)

Bah


	2. Je te protegerait

Chapitre 2

Disclaimer:tout a jkr sauf l'histoire (koi ke...lol)

Rating:R R et R

Couple: VOUS VERREZ BIEN JE DIRAI RIEN.

Petit (ou gros) blabla:Je vous remercie pour vos review (ze vous adore) je tien aussi a dire que je suis desole pour l'ortho et tout chu pas très bon grosse goutte de sueur derriere le cou et aussi je dedicace cette fic a **_dadyye91 (je tadore et desole d'avoir ete si long se met a genoux m'en veux pas)_ **bon le petit blabla est fini je vous laisse lire le deuxieme et pas dernier j'espere -pouvu que l'ordi tombe pas en radelol-chapitre de ma fic!!!

Resume:il arrive il arrive...

Chapitre 2

**__**

Je te protegerais.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

Resumé du chap precedent:

Il s'approcha (l'oncle pas harry) et le repris a la gorge tandis que harry se debattait.

Vernon:Continue de te debattre ça m'éxite...

Harry avait il bien entendu le mot exiter, non c'etait impossible SON oncle n'allait pas faire ce a quoi il pensait...

à suivre (la j'etait vache voici la suite)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

5 Km de privet drive, en pleine forêt

Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, (Nymphadora oups) Tonks et Charlie Weasley menait un combat des plus rude contre cinq mangemort depuis plus d'une heure quand...

Maugrey: Stupefix!!! cria t-il tandis que Remus, Severus, Tonks et Charlie fesait de même touchant chacun un mangemort mettant fin au combat.

Remus:Ouf j'ai bien cru quon y arriverrai pas, dit il soufflant en sapuyant contre un arbre.

Maugrey:Releve toi idiot,dit il sur un ton froid, yen a d'autre qui vont surement arriver.

Severus:Ne lui parle pas comme sa fol oeil dit il sur un ton menaçant

Maugrey s'aprettait a repondre mais il fut pris de cour par Tonks.

Tonks:Vous n'allez pas recomencer à vous battre ou dirait deux gosse de deux ans et encore je suis gentil...

Charlie:Je vous previens juste au passage qu'on est venu pour allez chercher harry et non pour papotter pendant des, il fut imtteromput par des voix:

Voix n°1:Ils doivent etre par là dit la premiere voix, une voix d'homme grave et froide.

Voix n°2:LA, dit elle en lançant un sort qui toucha tonks en pleine poitrine (ouyououille les nénés,lol,)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se debattait tandit que vernon l'envoya contre le mur l'assomant a moitié...

L'oncle enleva sa ceinture et s'avança vers Harry

Vernon:Tu vas te souvenir ,dit il en donnant un coup de ceinture en plein visage à Harry laissant une trace rouge vif sur la joue de Harry,quon ne m'énèrve pas impunement- il envoya son poing s'abattre sur l'estomat de Harry- il arracha la chemise de harry sous les pleurs de celui-ci.

Harry:Non...Silvouplait...Il voulut continuer mais vernon lui donna une bonne dyzaine de coup de ceinture lui arracha son pantalon le laissent en sang, pleurs et surtout en boxer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Avadas kadavras!!! cria l'un des mangemort qui alla frapper l'arbre sur lequel se tenait Remus deux seconde plut tôt.

Remus:Il faut que quelqun aille cherhcer harry pendant que nous retienderons les mangemorts.

Charlie:Je veux bien y aller, dit il en lançant un malefice d'entrave qui toucha un mangemort.

Maugrey s'embla reflechir puis tout en evitant un sort il dit:

Ok, mais fait vite...on vas pas tenir lomptemp.

Charlie couru hors de porté du combat et sorti ujn petit balai miniature de sa poche et murmura un sort le balai miniature disparut pour laisser place a un balai de taille réelle, il s'envola vers privet drive.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry:Pitie...non,dit il en pleurant.

Vernon:Pitie, repeta il une lueur inquietente dans les yeux, je n'est aucune pitie pour les monstres comme toi.

Il frappa harry avec sa ceinture encore et encore pendant une ou deux minute le laissant a demi conscient et enleva son propre pantalon le laissant lui aussi en boxer.Il s'approcha de Harry et lui prit la tête par les cheveux pour qu'il le regarde.

Vernon:(en enlevant son boxer decouvrant son sexe tendu par l'exitation)suce moi.

Harry:(malgrée qu'il avait mal, recula jusqu'au mur),jamais, dit il d'une voix tremblante de peur et de douleur.Il voulu crier mais Vernon en proffita pour lui enfonçer son sexe dans la bouche.

Harry avait le sexe de son oncle, comment SON oncle pouvait lui faire ça...

Voyant qu'il ne fesait rien Vernon comença a faire des va-et-vient avec son bassin dans la bouche de son neveu et se libera sen pudeur dans la bouche de Harry.

Harry etait degouter du gout de la semence de son oncle.

Vernon retourna harry et lui enleva son boxer et le penetra avec tellement de force que harry en hurla...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Charlie atteignit privet drive en cinq minute et se dirigea vers chez les dursley il frappa a la porte mais personne ne repondit, il prit peur,peur que des mangemort soit venu enlever harry et transplana directement dans le couloir.

Charlie:Harry dit il.

Il entendit un cri venant venant du premier etage et se precipita en haut et se dirigea vers la source du cri et cria:

EXPLOSIUM!!!

Ce qu'il vit etait pire que les mangemorts.Vernon entrant et sortant de harry pleurant et saignant d'un peu partout et Vernon etant sorti de harry et regardant Charlie comme si c'etait un monstre, il saisit la lampe de chevet pour la lançer sue Charlie mais...

Stupefix!!!Cria une voix derriere Charlie et alla frapper vernon au ventre (un peu plus bas ça aurai ete mieux) l'envoyant contre le mur nu et inconscient.

Maugrey:Que c'est il passer ici dit il en entrant dans la chambre suivit par Remus et Severus et tonks.

Remus et Severus et tonks en même temps:Oh mon dieu.

Charlie approcha de harry mais il se mit en position foetale (ça c'ecrit comme ça????)

Charlie:N'aie pas peur,c'est moi Charlie en mettant un drap sur le corps denudée de Harry (Harry trembla).Il le prit dans ses bras harry se debattit en pleurant.Chut, c'est fini.Je te protegerais.

à suivre...

Je tien a remercier mes trois premier(e) revieweu(r)(se)

Bon maintenant reponse au reviews:

**__**

Nardy:Merci, oui je sais pour l'orthographe c'est pa ça mais je n'ai pas de correctrices et vu que moi j'arrive pas a corriger mes textes...

Katerinu:Merci, c'est si rare que ça de voir des gars ecrire... bah alors les gars reveiller vous capable de lire mais pa d'ecrire c'est nul au fait tes un gars???? et au fait ton surnom il est trop mimi (Katerinu que c'est mimi)

****

daddye91:Ta vu, je te dedicaces ma fic ça te fait plaisir???????? en tous cas tu le merite .Alors maintenant JUGE!!!!!! assez long? l'ortho mauvais?oui (oups je fais les questions-reponse)A TOI DE JUGER!!!!!!!!


	3. Retour 12 square grimmaud

Auteur:HarryDrago!!!!(bah koi y vous plais pas °regard très menaçant°)

Titre:**_Plus que des freres_**

email:**_yann3544wanadoo.fr _**si le arobase ne s'affiche pas c'est **_yann3544(arobase)wanadoo.fr_**

Rating:bah R pour le chap précédent et pour un passage de celui-ci-

Disclaimer:tous les perso a jkr,bouououou moi je veux juste sirius...SIRIUSSSS REVIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!(chercher pas docteur...chercher pas...)

Couple:bah harry-Charlie sur fond de remus-severus(cela y vont être chaud °°).

Petite note numéro 1:je dédicace cette fic a daddye91 qui ma aider par le passer( heu on fait comment pour mettre une fic en ligne????)par le présent(merci de me soutenir.smak!)et par le futur(la je peut rien dire ça c'est pas encore passer,lol,)et si vous aimer les Harry-Charlie je vous conseille _étrange amour_ c'est une de ces fics et elle est super et _cinq ans après_ de watashina, et sinon Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy:un amour impossible? de cho3.

PETITE NOTE N°2. IMPORTANT:Je recherche une bêta lectrice ou un bêta lecteur qui pourrai corriger mes fautes(la, faut aimer corriger les fautes conne,lol,)et me dire son avis sur les chapitre(la, faut pas se gêner si vous vouler me dire ton chap il est nulle faut le dire.MERCI D'AVANCE

Petite note n°3:J'adore l'anime **_gravitation et yami no matsuei _** et je voulais savoir si vous aviez ou saviez ou je pourrai trouver des amv(anime music video)et les épisodes et oav.MERCI D'AVANCE.

Bon alors bonne lecture...

CHAPITRE 3: Retour 12 square grimmaud

résume chap précédent:

__

Charlie:N'aie pas peur,c'est moi ,Charlie, dit il en mettant un drap sur le corps denudée de Harry (Harry trembla).Il le prit dans ses bras, Harry se débattit en pleurant.Chut, c'est fini.Je te protégerais.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Charlie et Remus descendirent l'escalier, l'un (Charlie) tenant contre son torse Harry tremblant et recouvert d'un drap et l'autre (Remus) transportant hedwidge la chouette de harry qui hululait et regardait son maître de son regard couleur d'ambre.Arriver au bad de l'escalier, Remus se retourna pour faire face a Charlie qui regardait Harry.

Remus:Comment vas t-il?dit il en regardant Harry avec autant t'inquiétude que Charlie un instant au paravent.

Charlie:Il est en état de choc, il saigne, il a l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang.Il faut l'emmener au plus vite au terrier, à ce moment la Maugrey, Tonks et Severus descendirent portant les affaires d'Harry.

Remus:Alastor, il faudrait que vous alliez a poudlard prévenir dumbledore de se qui c'est passer et lui dire de venir au plus vite au 12 square grimmaud avec Pompom (j'ai toujours aimer le surnom Pompom) dite leurs que Harry a perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il est en état de choc, pendant ce temps nous transplaneront au 12 square grimmaud il en regardant Charlie, Severus, Tonks et Harry.

Maugrey:J'y vais, je me suis occuper du gros il est la haut et je les attacher dit il en levant le pouce vers le premier étage, il voulut rajouter quelle que chose mais il reçus un bon coup de coude de la part de Tonks qui lui montra Harry d'un mouvement de tête, j'y vais répéta t-il avant de transplaner pour poudlard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Maugrey tranplanat a poudlard (oui oui je sais ya pas le droit mais il a une autorisation de dumbledore, si si je vous assure c'est vrai mais jkr a oublier de le mettre)il courut a travers les couloirs pour arriver devant la statue du bureau de dumbledore quand celui-ci apparu tout sourire dans l'encadrement.

Maugrey:Vite...vite...vernon...violé...harry...vite...harry...blesser...etat de choc.

Dumbledore:(ayant perdu son sourire)oh mon dieu, dit il en courant a travers les couloirs, Maugrey sur ses talons.Alastor que c'est il passer?

Maugrey:Nous étions en route pour privet drive quand on c'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts alors nous avons laissez Charlie aller chercher Harry pendant que nous retenions les mangemorts, quand nous somme arriver il y avait ce moldu nu qui violait Harry (dumbledore courut encore plus vite et prit la direction de l'infirmerie)je lui est lancer un stupefix mais Harry est dans un triste état il vont etre au 12 square grimmaud dans pas longtemps.

Dumbledore:Pompom dit il en entrant dans l'infirmerie, vite c'est Harry. Mme pomfresh apparu sa trousse à la main quelque seconde plus tard elle suivi Maugrey et Dumbledore dehors on il transplanerent au 12 square grimmaud sous le regard surpris de Mrs weasley.

Mrs weasley:Albus que se passe t-il?

Dumbledore:C'est harry...il est blesser.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus, Severus, Tonks, Charlie(tenant Harry dans ses bras)transplanerent, sur le trottoir en face du porche du 12 square grimmaud qui venait d'apparaître en face d'eux, sous les cris de Mrs Weasley les yeux plus fou que jamais.

Mrs Weasley:Oh mon dieu mais que c'est il passer dit elle en se precipitant vers eux suivit de près par Dumbledore, Maugrey et Pomfresh.Il se précipitèrent vers Harry et charlie.

Il les firent entrer et montèrent ensemble au deuxième étage Charlie déposa Harry sur un lit mais celui-ci eu juste le temps de voir Pomfresh se pencher sur lui et Dumbledore parler a Charlie qu'il s'évanouit.

Dumbledore:Comment vas t-il? demandas t-il a Pompom quand elle eu finit de soigner Harry.

Pompom:Il est très faible et a perdu beaucoup de sang mais je pense qu'il s'en remettra, il aura plusieurs potion a prendre, j'ai soigner les blessures mais il ne faudra qu'il se repose et qu'il mette de cette pommade en se réveillent, dit elle en sortant une fiole bleu pale et en la posant sur la table de chevet.

dumbledore:Charlie, pourriez vous rester au chevet de Harry en attendant qu'il se reveillent et Pompom pourriez vous allez me chercher severus, Remus, Tonks et Maugrey je voudrai avoir des détail sur cette attaque de mangemorts.

Quand pompom et Dumbledore Charlie alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et au bon de quelque minute se laissa porter vers le pays des songe(la il ronfle,lol,)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus et Remus etait allonge sur leur lit Remus commentait a embrasser et a mordiller les téton dur de Severus quand il entendirent frapper a la porte.

Severus:QUOI? dit il en se levant laissant Remus sur le lit ,a moitie nu et frustrer parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi a aller plus loin dans son "exploration".Severus alla a la porte.Quoi,encore dit il, en ouvrant pour laisser apparaître pompom.

Pompom:Severus excuser moi de vous déranger, dit elle en voyant Remus allonger sur le lit a moitie nuet severus a la porte torse nu, mais Dumbledore voudrai vous parler a propos de l'attaque des mangmorts de se matin.

Severus:Pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de lui dire de m'attendre en bas j'arrive dans dix minute, dit il de sa voix froide que l'on connaît si bien.Après que Pompom soit parti il alla pour aller chercher une chemise mais deux bras le plaquèrent contre le mur et une paire de lèvre prirent possession des siennes,Remus,dit il en soupirent, je dois y aller.

Remus:Il attendra, dit il en poussent severus sur le lit et en s'attaquant son cou sous les soupir de severus, il descendit jusqu'a la ceinture qu'il enleva et s'attaquai maintenant aux boutons du pantalon de severus.

Severus:Hum, remus...nan pas....maintenant lacha t-il dans un soupir tendit que remus reussi-enfin- a se débarrasser du pantalon laissent severus en boxer rouge.

Remus:Tu est sur de vouloir que j'arrete, dit il en caressent la bosse sous le boxer tendit que severus lâcha un soupir de plaisir.Remus eu juste le temps d'entendre un "continue je t'en prie"qu'il enleva le boxer et lécha le gland gonflé de plaisir qui s'offrait a lui.Severus gemit si fort que Remus s'aretta sous les soupir mécontent de severus, il remonta jusqu'a sa bouche et l'embrassa tendit que sa main caressait le sexe de son amant.Chut, ou on risque de t'entendre dans toute la maison, il l'embrassa et descendit jusqu'a l'objet de son désir qu'il lécha de haut en bas, et le prit complètement dans sa bouche (ya vas même pas nous en laisser, hey du calme, le bouffe pas!!!lol)et fit des mouvement tantôt lent tantôt rapide en massant les testicules au bout de quelque minute il se libera dans la bouche de son amant dans un long râle de plaisir.

Severus:Hum Remus sait quand la pleine lune?

Remus:Dans trois jour mon amour, pourquoi?

Severus:C'est bien se que je pensait quand tu fait ça sait quand la pleine lune n'est pas loin.

Remus:Ah bon, dit il en se mettant sur severus, et je fais quoi quand la pleine lune arrive?, dit il a son oreille en enlevant son propre boxer montrant a son amant un sexe plus que gorger de plaisir et en mordillent le lobe de l'oreille de severus.

Severus:Remus, je dois aller voir Dumbledore il vas finir par s'impatienter et vas débarquer et je ne pense pas que tu veuille qu'il te voit nu sur moi.

Remus:D'accord mais promet moi que tu te rattrapera ce soir sinon, il souleva severus par la taille, je ne te laisse pas sortir de cette chambre avant d'avoir...

Severus:Promis, dit il en renversant Remus et en se mettant au dessus de lui, c'est promis, amour, il descendit jusqu'au sexe de son amant et le lécha de haut en bas sous le soupir de surprise de Remus il l'engloutit directement et commença un va-et-vient rapide jusqura ce que Remus se libère a son tour dans la bouche de severus.Hum dit il en léchant ses lèvres, ce n'etait qu'un avant gout, dit il en remontant jusqu'au lèvres de Remus qu'il embrassa avec sauvagerie.Il se rhabillèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine ou les attendait Dumbledore, Mrs et Mr Weasley, Tonks et Maugrey et s'installèrent a la table.

Dumbledore:quesque vous faisiez, bon sang, sa fait vingt minute qu'on vous attend.

Severus:Désole on n'était...occupe.

Tonks:Oh, s'exclama t-elle, vous étiez en train de...

Dumbledore:Nymphadora(Tonks grimaça, elle déteste quand on l'appelle comme ça),silvouplait contrôler vous un peu, dit il en souriant .J'aurai voulu savoir comment c'est passer l'attaque des mangemorts qui a eu lieux près de privet drive, dit il en regardent avec amusement severus et Remus a travers ses lunette en forme de demi lune.

Remus: et bien nous somme aller chercher Harry comme vous nous l'avez demander, commença Remus en se calent dans sa chaise, et nous nous somme fait attaquer par cinq mangemort dans la foret qui borde privet drive nous nous somme débarrasser des mangemort mais d'autre son arriver...

Severus:Alors Charlie est aller chercher Harry chez ses moldu, continua t-il, pendant que nous retenions les mangemorts...

Maugrey:Et quand nous somme arriver, continua t-il a son tour, ce moldu etait entrain de violé Harry, Oh mon dieu...s'exclama Mrs weasley mais Maugrey n'y fit pas attention,J'ai lancer un stupefix et Charlie a pris Harry dans ses bras après lui avoir mis un drap sur le corps et je suis parti vous avertir...

Tonks:Puis nous somme arriver et vous l'avez soigner, finit elle. Au fait comment vas t-il? demanda t-elle.

Dumbledore:Physiquement il s'en sortira mais psychologiquement je ne sais pas.Charlie est rester avec lui, je pense qu'il faut mieux attendre demain pour aller le voir en voyant Mrs Weasley ouvrirent la bouche. A ce moment la Ron, Hermione, Ginny et bill entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Ron:Tu as vu comment il a attraper le vif d'or?

Hermione:Oui, vraiment bien ce match, pas vrai Ginny?

Ginny:Oui un des plus beau match de quidditch que j'ai jamais...elle voulu continuer mais elle remarqua en même temps que Ron et Hermione que Mrs weasley etait entrain de pleurer.

Ron:Maman, quesqui se passe, dit il en s'avançant dans la cuisine suivit de près par Hermione et Ginny

Dumbledore:Ron, Hermione, Ginny vous devriez vous s'asseoir, dit il en montrant des chaises.Après qu'il se soit tous assis il s'éclairci la gorge et dit:vous avez sûrement remarquer que Harry n'etait pas présent avec nous,Ron, Hermione et ginny regardèrent autour d'eux mais effectivement il n'y avais personne a par Tonks, Remus, Severus Mrs et Mr weasley et Maugrey.

Hermione:Professeur, ou est Harry?demanda t-elle la peur perçant sa voix.

Dumbledore:Ce que j'ai a vous dirent vous ne devez ...

Mrs Weasley:Vous n'allez pas, Professeur...ginny est trop jeune...Ron, Hermione vous pouvez rester mais ginny tu sors!

Ginny:Maman, Harry est mon amie aussi j'ai le droit de savoir si il lui est arriver quelque chose...

Mrs Weasley:NON!TU SORS ET TOUT DE SUITE!!!

La sortie de ginny se fit dans les crie et les larmes elle hurla avant de sortir "c'est toujours pareil on me laisse jamais écouter quoi que se soit, de toute façon Je finirait bien par le savoir, même si je dois secouer Ron comme un prunier, je le ferai"et elle etait sortit en claquant la porte au nez a Mrs weasley qui voulu s'assurer qu'elle partait bien.

Après que Dumbledore est fini son 'récit' Ron et Hermione dirent en même temps.'oh mon dieu, Harry'

Dumbledore:Je tien a ce que ceci reste entre nous, J'aimerai-et je croit que Molly sera de mon avis-que ginny ne doit pas être au courant, dit il en regardant Mrs weasley. Et je pense pouvoir aussi conter sur vous pour que vous n'en parliez pas a Harry, si il veut, il vous le dira mais ne le brusquer pas.

Hermione:Oui, bien sur professeur.

Ron:O..oui balbutia t-il.

Dumbledore:Je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous coucher, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de repos nous fera a tous le plus grand bien.

Mrs weasley raccompagna Ron et Hermione a leur chambre et alla voir dans la chambre ou il avait mis Harry et vit que Charlie s'était endormi.

Mrs Weasley:Charlie,dit elle en le secouant légèrement, Charlie réveillent toi.Charlie se reveilla et s'ettira les bras.

Charlie:Pardon, dit il en baillant, je me suis endormi.Maman ça vas,dit il en remarquant qu'elle regardait Harry.

Mrs Weasley:Oui c'est juste... voir Harry comment cet horrible moldu a t-il pu, dit elle en pleurant.

Charlie:Maman, arrête de pleurer sa ne sert a rien, dit il en la serrant dans ses bras, tu devrai aller dormir je vais rester au chevait de Harry cette nuit, d'accord? comme ça si il arrive quoi que se soit je te préviens d'accord.

Mrs Weasley: oui, d'accord, c'est gentil te ta pars de rester a son chevait cette nuit tien tu aura besoin de sa. Elle sortit sa baguette et décrivit quatre cercle dans le vide, aussitôt une petite table basse, une couette et un thermos apparurent, maintenant excuse moi mais je vais me coucher.

Charlie:Merci man, tu dira bonsoir a papa de ma part.

Mrs weasley:Oui, bonne nuit Charlie, dit elle en sortant de la chambre.

Charlie s'installa dans le fauteuil et prit la couette qu'il déplia et mit sur cet genoux et prit une tasse de café quand il entendit un gémissement venant d'en bas "hum, Remus continue...plus vite...MMMHHH(1)".

Charlie:Les mec vous exagérer, dit il pour lui même. Au bout de d'une demi heure il finit par s'endormir pour un doux et paisible sommeil

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Coucou, c'est moi j'espère que ce chap vous a plus et j'ai essayer de le faire un peu plus long.Je sais ce que vous allez me dire mais ou est le lemon severus-remus ,severus ne devais pas se faire pardonner? bah oui mais bon un peu d'intimité mais je vous promets de faire bientôt un autre petit lemon dans le prochain chap... ou celui d'après sinon je recherche un bêta lecteur ou une bêta lectrice alors si ça vous intéresse mon email est en haut et sur ma bio (profile) et maintenant place au reviews et surtout envoyer en ça fait toujours plaisir .

**__**

Reponses au reviews:

**__**

Zick:Lavada kedavré! Ah non, il faut d'abord le torturer un peu (Vernon vient la... Quoi? ah a quoi sert se tisonnier chauffer a blanc? a rien -viens par la et monte moi tes fesse que je t'enfonce ça dans le cu° - oups je me suis laisser emporter )tous ça pour dire qu'il faut d'abord le torturer jusqu'a ce qu'il supli de le tuer. Nan chu pas maso, lol ,.

****

Nardy:Merci beaucoup! eh ouais pour l'ortho c'est pas ça mais bon...j'ai mis une annonce la haut comme quoi je recherchait un ou une bêta lectrice alors... J'attend!.

Merci encore ta reviews ma vraiment fait plaisir!!!

****

Juliepotter:Merci et voila la suite!!!

Au passage je suis désole du temps que j'ai mis pour poster mais a l'avenir je serai beaucoup plus rapide a poster.Jvous le promet!!!!!!!

A


	4. réveil

Auteur:HarryDrago

Disclaimer:tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Jk Rowling, vous êtes content je l'ai dit.

Rating:R R ET R

Couple:Harry-charlie et Remus-Severus

Petite note:Je passe ce message pour vous dire d'aller lire la fics de daddye91 « étrange amour ».

Résume:Quand Harry se fait violer, Pourrat il s'en remettre? En tous cas il pourra compter sur ses amis, surtout Charlie... Slash Harry-Charlie et Remus-Severus.

__

Les pensées sont en italique.

Je tien a remercier enormement nardy, qui me corrige mes fautes et s'en qui je crois que le chapitre ne serai pas encore en ligne (j'aurai mis des année a corriger!!!) Merci a toi!!! Gros bisous!

Chapitre 4

Réveil

Résumé chapitre précédant:

__

Charlie s'installa dans le fauteuil et prit la couette qu'il déplia et mit sur ses genoux et prit une tasse de café quand il entendit un gémissement venant d'en bas "hum, Remus continue... plus vite... MMMHHH".

Charlie:Les mecs vous exagérez, dit il pour lui même. Au bout d'une demi heure il finit par s'endormir d' un doux et paisible sommeil

Vu que je suis pas vache je vais vous mettre ce qu'il ont fait et dit, mais à la fin du chapitre(niark! niark!).

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin Charlie se réveilla en sursaut, il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, Harry, Vernon, le viol, il regardât le lit en face de lui dans lequel dormait encore Harry.

Charlie:_Il a l'air si paisible et pourtant... _il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par trois coups secs donnés à la porte. Il se leva.

J'arrive, dit il, tandis que les coups se faisaient plus fort, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Ginny et Hermione, toutes les deux en pyjamas. Mais ça va pas de taper comme ça à la porte, vous auriez pu le réveiller, dit il en regardant Harry.

Ginny: Qu'est que tu fais là toi? dit Ginny en regardant Charlie, tu devrais pas être dans TA chambre, et d'abord c'est pas à toi qu'on veut parler, dit elle en regardant a son tour Harry.

Hermione:Comment va-t- il demanda t-elle à Charlie en ignorant Ginny qui s'en alla , vexée, vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Charlie:Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, entre si tu veux, dit il en se poussant de l'encadrement de la porte.

Hermione:Merci, dit elle en entrant dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Charlie:Pourquoi Ginny a réagi comme ça,tout de suite, dit il en allant ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant entrer une douce lumière dans la chambre.

Hermione:Elle est sûrement vexée, je crois qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour Harry...

Charlie:Ah bon je croyais qu'elle avait mis une croix dessus depuis l'année dernière, dit il, en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, après en avoir fait apparaître un pour Hermione.

Hermione:Oui mais Ron a dit ce qui s'était passé...

Charlie:Quoi! il na pas été assez stupide pour lui dire...

Hermione:Charlie laisse moi finir, dit elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, il en a parlé à Fred et George et elle nous a écouté à travers la porte.

Charlie:Tu devrais aller t'habiller dit il en la regardant, elle etait dans un (horrible) pyjama vert et rouge (beurk!) avec des fleurs jaunes (Horrible le pyjama!!!).

Hermione:Oui, dit elle en rougissant un peu, je vais y aller avant que Ginny ne nous fasse une crise de jalousie, lança t-elle en s'en allant.

Charlie se leva, alla dans sa chambre prendre des affaires et partit prendre sa douche laissant Harry seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione sortit de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, après avoir été s'habiller correctement, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine il y avait Mrs et Mr Weasley, Maugrey, Tonks, Remus et Severus, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Ginny en bout de table prendre son petit déjeuner en boudant.Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Hermione:Tu boudes?demanda t-elle a la rousse.

Ginny:Nan jeveuxvoirHarry, dit elle en regardant son lait chocolaté.

Hermione:Parle plus distinctement je comprend rien, dit elle en prenant une pile de toast.

Ginny:JE VEUX VOIR HARRY,cria t-elle, assez fort pour que tout le monde se retourne vers elle, quoi, dit elle en rougissant.Vous ne voulez pas savoir si Harry va bien, vous?

Hermione:Bien sur que si Ginny, mais il faut laisser a Harry le temps qu'il se remette de... tout ce qui c'est passé, dit elle sous le regard réprobateur de Mme weasley.

Ginny:Oui mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore réveillé?. Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller le voir, demanda elle aux adultes présents dans la pièce.

Tonks:Heu...il devrait bientôt se reveiller,dit elle en allant près d'elle, Ginny, il faut qu'il se repose, quand on la amené ici, il était en état de choc.Il ne vas pas s'en remettre du jour au lendemain, et ce n'est pas en lui sautant dessus dès qu'il va se réveiller qu'il ira mieux, il faudra lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre, maintenant tu devrais aller t'habiller. Ginny partit en compagnie de Hermione vers leur chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Charlie eu fini de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller il décida de retourner dans la cuisine, sur le chemin il retrouva Ginny et Hermione qui le questionnèrent:

Ginny et Hermione:Est-ce qu'il est réveillé?

Charlie:Les filles, non il ne l'est pas encore, alors arrêtez de me le demander, dès qu'il le sera nous vous le dirons (nda: Tous les adultes).

Elles partirent toutes les deux.Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il y avait tout le monde y compris dumbledore.

Dumbledore:Charlie, vous tombez bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Charlie:Oui?

Dumbledore:Pourriez vous nous laisser seuls, demanda t-il aux adultes présents dans la pièce.Après que ceux-ci furent partis, il se tourna vers Charlie.Charlie, je crois savoir que vous avez des...sentiments pour Harry.

Charlie:Heu... oui mais comment vous savez?.

Dumbledore:Je voudrai simplement vous demander de ne pas le brusquer vu les... évènements récents...

Charlie:J'en suis conscient, et croyez moi je n'ai pas l'intention de le brusquer... Mais comment savez vous si il a des sentiments pour moi... Moi même je l'ignore.

Dumbledore:Il en a, il en a, je le sais parce qu'hier soir Ron est venu me parler et m'a dit que Harry lui avait dit, avant de partir pour chez les dursley, qu'il avait des sentiment pour vous, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à les décrires.

Charlie:Ron est venu vous parler, pourquoi à vous et pas à moi, je suis quand même le premier concerné...

Dumbledore:Il m'a simplement dit ça, je crois qu'il a été aussi secoué que nous tous par ce qui vient de ce passer...

Charlie:Oui, je peux y aller, j'aimerai aller voir si il s'est reveillé...

Dumbledore:Bien sur, mais ne le brusquez, mais au moment ou il avait commençé sa phrase Charlie était deja parti, leur amour dit il pour lui même, pourrait tous nous sauver, mais pourrait aussi nous détruire...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie:Si il m'aime comme je l'aime... dumbledore a raison je ne doit pas le brusquer, après ce qu'il vient de vivre il aura besoin de repos et de calme..., il était arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Harry et décida après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation d'entrer. Quand il entra, il vit que Harry était déjà réveillé et regardait dans le vide.

Charlie:Harry, dit il en s'asseyant près de lui, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, Charlie vit qu'il pleurait, et enfoui sa tête contre son torse en sanglotant, Chut, lui chuchota Charlie en lui caressant la tête, je suis là, c'est fini...

Harry:J'ai eu si peur, dit il en se serrant encore plus contre lui et en pleurant, j'ai eu peur de plus vous revoir... de plus te revoir...

Charlie:_Il a dit "de plus te revoir"._Chut, chut, maintenant je suis là, dit il en lui remontant un peu la tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry:Il m'a... j'ai eu si peur... mal... je veux plus retourner la bas, sanglotat il en réenfouissant sa tête contre le torse de charlie.

Charlie:Tu ne retourneras jamais avec eux, dit il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry, je te le promets.

Harry:C'est, il essaya de se relever mais une douleur dans le dos le dissuada de bouger, aie.

Charlie:Qu'est-ce qui y'a? demanda t-il un peu affolé.

Harry:J'ai mal un peu partout mais surtout au dos.

Charlie:Tien, dit il en lui donnant le flacon que Mme pomfresh avait donné pour guérir ses blessures, Pompom l'avait mit sur la table de chevet pour guérir tes blessure (me répète pas un peu moi?) elle a guérie certaines de tes blessures mais pas toutes.

Harry voulut parler mais une tornade rousse (aussi surnomée Ginny) entra dans la pièce.

Ginny:J'ai entendu la voix de...Harry!! dit elle en lui sautant au cou, j'ai eu si peur pour toi quand tu te reveillais pas.

Harry:AIE!!! dit il en sentant son mal de dos revenir encore plus fort.

Charlie:Ginny! arrête tu lui fais mal, dit il en la tirant de toute ses force vers la porte.

Ginny:Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Pose moi par terre, cria t-elle en se debattant comme une furie, je vais aller le dire a maman.

Charlie:C'est ça! Vas le dire à qui tu veux, dit il en la lâchant... dans le couloir et en refermant la porte juste avant qu'elle ne charge à nouveau.

Ginny:Je me vengerais, prévint t-elle avant de partir, vexée pour la troisième fois dans la journée.

Quand Charlie eut fermé la porte il regarda Harry qui souriait.

Harry:Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Elle m'a cassé deux côtes!

Charlie:Elle a été très inquiète quand tu ne te réveillais pas, c'est une véritable furie quand elle s'y met.

Harry:J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne va pas vraiment se venger, dit il en riant pour la première fois depuis son séjour chez les dursley.

Charlie:Au moins, ça te fait sourire c'est déjà bien, dit il mais au moment où il parlait trois coups secs retentirent à la porte. Ginny si c'est encore..., dit il en ouvrant la porte pour tomber sur...Remus et Severus

Remus:Ginny? Non je ne suis pas roux et pas une fille.

Severus:Moi non plus, Je ne suis ni rousse, ni une fille, dit il en souriant.

Charlie:Oh, désolé, elle vient de partir et elle etait pas très contente.

Harry:Qu'est-ce que vous faites la? damandat il.

Remus:On a entendu du bruit alors on est venu, à ce que je vois tu es reveillé...

Charlie:En parlant de bruit, hier vous avez fait un sacré boucan, dit il en les regardant.

Severus:Nan, t'as du rêver, dit il en gardant son parfait masque snapien.

Charlie:ouais, j'ai rêvé... dit il en souriant.

Remus:Harry, ça va? demandat il en le regardant.

Harry:..Oui ça va...

Remus:Je suis si désolé j'aurai du insister pour que tu viennes avec nous...

Harry:Remus, s'il te plait j'aimerai... ne pas en parler... pour l'instant.

Remus:D'accord, si tu veux parler je suis là, Severus aussi.

Harry:J'y penserai, dit il en regardant Severus d'un oeil mefiant.

Severus:Bon, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser te reposer, dit il en faisant signe a Remus de venir.

Remus:Oui, a tout a l'heure Harry.

Quand Remus et Severus furent partis il regarda Charlie.

Harry:Pourquoi il ma dit que je pouvais parler à snape.

Charlie:Bah...heu en fait c'est qu'ils sont... ensemble.

Harry:Ensemble, tu veux dire gays?

Charlie:Oui, depuis le début du mois de juin...

Harry:De juin!!! mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit?

Charlie:Je sais pas, il avait surement peur de ta réaction, par contre ne l'appelle pas snape...

Harry:Oui, mais quand même... Severus, on peut trouver mieux...

Charlie:T'exagères... il est pas si moche que ça... bon tu devrais peut être t'habiller avant que ginny ne revienne, mais fait vite, je l'imagine deja tomber dans les pommes en te voyant...nu.

Harry:Oui, dit il en rigolant, je pense que je vais me changer, j'aimerais aller prendre un peu l'air, tu veux venir avec...moi, dit il en rougissant un peu.

Charlie:Oui si tu veux.

Harry:Merci, je vais me changer.

Charlie:(il le regarda quelque minutes)... Heu oui... Je sort, désolé, dit il en rougissant.

Quand il sortie il tomba sur...Ginny (encore la celle la! -passez moi un bazooka!-lol).

Ginny:Je veux le voir, dit elle en regardant dans la chambre et voyant Harry torse nu, et mais il est...

Charlie:T'est énervante, dit il en refermant la porte.

Ginny:Eh, mais il se change! il ne vas pas sortir après.

Charlie:Moins fort, dit il en la poussant un peu vers le couloir, laisse le tranquille ou je dit a maman que c'est toi qui a volé de l'argent dans son porte monnaie.

Ginny:Tu n'oserais pas, dit elle en rougissant, d'accord je ne l'embeterais pas, mais pour l'argent je compte le remettre, et c'était pour m'acheter quelque chose de très utile, dit elle plus rouge que jamais.

Charlie:J'ai vu ce que tu a acheté, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux, Je sais pas si c'est utile des string et soutifs.(ok j'exagère avec ginny, pardon Aurélia!)

Ginny:Si tu le dit, je dit a Harry que tu l'aimes, menaçât elle malgré qu'on ne distinguait plus sa tête de ses cheveux.

Charlie:Vas t'en, dit il en la poussant.

Elle partit,vexée.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry sortit de la chambre.

Harry:Charlie, je peux te demander quelque chose, dit il se mettant devant lui ,habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt bleu ciel, c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit... tu m'aimes?

Charlie resta bouche bée. Surpris par cette questions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoO

Voila un chapitre de terminé avec beaucoup de retard et je suis vraiment desolé!!! Je vous promet de ne plus être si long a l'avenir.

Et maintenant en exclusivité une partie de ce qu'ont dit et fait Remus et Severus hier soir!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus et Severus marchaient tranquillement vers leur chambre quand Remus se tourna vers severus.

Remus:Sev, tu penses que Harry va s'en remettre? (y serait temps qu'il s'en interesse)

Severus:Oui il est fort, il s'en remettera, bien que je ne l'aime pas particulierement (regard mechant de rem) je ferais des effort.

Remus:Je m'en veux, dit il en regardant le sol.

Pourquoi, dit severus en mettant son bras autours de la taille de Remus,ce n'est pas ta faute.

Remus:Jaurai du insister auprès de dumbledore pour que Harry vienne ici, au moins il n'aurait pas ete... il n'arrivait pas à dire le mot: violé.

SeverusJe suis sûr qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, dit il en embrassant la joue de Remus.

Remus:Severus, réprimanda-t- il, tu sais bien que quand la pleine lune arrive, je n'arrive pas a me contrôler quand tu fais ça, arrête sinon ça va faire comme tout à l'heure.

Severus:Allez, viens dans la chambre dit il en ouvrant la porte menant a leur chambre.

A peine fut il entré que Severus comença a embrasser Remus celui ci entreprit d'enlever le tee-shirt de Severus mais celui-ci le poussa sur le lit.

Remus:Nan, severus c'est à moi de le faire, tu l'as deja fait hier, dit il en tirant sur Severus sur le lit et en se mettant sur lui.

Après une petite bataille dans lequel vetements et sous vetements valsèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus et Severus assis sur Remus qui était ventre contre le lit.

Severus:J'ai encore gagné, dit il pendant que Remus grognait pour montrer son mécontentement, prêt mon ange, dit il en se positionnant pour le pénétrer.

Remus:Severus... oui vas y, dit il en mettant se jambe autour de la taille de Severus.Severus le pénétra d'abord en douceur, puis accéléra la cadence.

Severus:Alors tu aimes, dit il en detachant chaque mot par un coup de butoir.

Remus:Oui... plus vite!... plus forrrrrrrrttt, cria t-il.

Severus:Remus, je vais venir, dit il après quelques minutes à augmenter ses coup de boutoir, dans un dernier coup il se libéra en même temps que Remus sur le ventre de Sévérus.

Remus:Mmh, dit il en léchant sa semence sur le ventre de son bien aimée après quelques minutes de repos, et si on recomençait, chuchotât il en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de Severus.

Severus:Deja! laisses moi deux minute...

Remus:Pourquoi, tu a l'air en pleine forme, dit il en touchant l'entrejambe de Severus qui était plutôt.... reveillée!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voila! Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Maintenant reponse au reviews(un peu en retard")

Zick:Merci pour ta reviews! Et continue a boycotter!!!

Nardy:Merci de devenir ma bêta, surtout qu'il y a du boulot! Et si tu trouve sa chaud, attend toi au pire avec moi!!!.

Chris52:Voila ma deuxième bêta! T'inquiètes pas, le prochain chapitre de "Retenue et plaisir" arrive bientôt!( plein de boulot pour toi!!! Ma pauvre, lol,)

Vif d'or:Merci pour ta reviews aussi bien pour celle la que pour celle de "Retenue et plaisir"!

Arwen:Merci pour ta review, et qu'elle joli surnom!

Voila je ne crois pas avoir oublié personne...

a votre fidèle écrivain, Yann.(quoi qu'un peu en retard...)


	5. message a tous

Salut a tous.

Je pense que cette nouvelle vas attrister plusieurs personne mais je suis dans le regret de vous informer que je suis obligé mes deux fics "Plus que des frères" et "Retenue et plaisir" et je vous met ce petit mot pour vous demander si vous voudriez bien reprendre mes fics.

Merci d'avance a tous les lecteurs de fanfiction point net.

Je voudrai aussi remercier Aurelia et Sabrina ainsi que beaucoup d'autre slasheur (euse) qui mon encourager et encore desolé...

Un grand merci aussi a nardy/sandy et chris qui mon enormement aider!!!(surtout pour les fautes!!)

si vous voulez reprendre une de mes fics ou les deux, reviews!


End file.
